


[FFXV] [腦洞] 正文還沒寫完就有的AU（X）腦洞 No.4

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: #FFXV#正文還沒寫完就有的AU（X）腦洞4.現代AU編輯伊格尼斯 X 覆面作家格拉迪歐
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950





	[FFXV] [腦洞] 正文還沒寫完就有的AU（X）腦洞 No.4

**Author's Note:**

> 因為沒有文筆只有腦洞所以就大綱形式呈現（苦笑）  
> 不過快被自己浪漫死很滿意所以PO出來（喂喂）

伊格尼斯是皇家出版社校對部的王牌，人稱行走的百科全書  
因為常校對某一人氣作家的作品，他以擅長描寫女性細膩心情和日常小事而受到廣大女性讀者的歡迎，連帶對這位作家感到興趣。  
後來調職到編輯部，接手該位作家的作品的時候感到很高興，然後當聽說本人要來出版社的時候也做好了準備。

來的是很活潑可愛的伊莉絲，聊了一下  
她發現一個問題，就順手打電話給前編輯  
「你沒告訴他？」  
「我想由你告訴他比較有趣」

對，真正寫的人是格拉迪歐  
只是對外公開的任何場合都由伊莉絲代打XD

伊莉絲  
「你想想大家一旦知道這種東西是個男人寫的會有多混亂？」

而且是個外表粗曠的2米巨漢  
（伊莉絲忘記講 下意識覺得等這兩人真的碰面會很有意思）

伊格尼斯知道真相之後還是想見本人  
（兩人在校對時期就常經由一校二校筆談）  
然後.......應該很順利...........吧  
所以前編輯.......莫妮卡前輩好了（笑）

推薦日劇"校對女王"  
可以學到很多，劇又養眼又暖心  
就是個月刊少女野崎的模式（不

取材都來自周圍的女性  
因為取材了也不會有人懷疑他會怎樣所以大家都放心當他姊妹淘（並不  
賺的薪水養家，妹妹瓜分很多XDD  
伊莉絲「我這是你的門面！！！ 要打扮很合理吧？」

家裡開民間保全公司的，克雷拉斯親爹當家（O）  
偶爾格拉迪歐會去幫忙（重要VIP），畢竟兩米巨漢，看起來就很安全（O）  
然後細膩的處事作風很受女性歡迎，常被女性客戶指名（然後就又能取材）（O）

格拉迪歐本人當然什麼武術資格都有（？）  
至於伊格尼斯則是因為（是天才）所以（學東西很快）莫名其妙的證照很多（可參派遣女王）  
兩人在一起就是完全的正能量（？）

（為什麼我還能繼續往下寫OTL）

總之兩人在一起很愉快，而後格拉迪歐用故事書的形式幫伊格尼斯寫了一本食譜書（兩人並列作者），書的銷量也不錯~~  
然後伊格尼斯某次跟伊莉絲外出買東西的時候，被八卦雜誌記者拍到了以為就是編輯濫用職權誘騙美少女人氣作家還亂寫一通。

伊莉絲未成年是一回事，伊格尼斯被曝光也是問題。

「哥哥你得出來說明，不然伊格尼斯這無妄之災太可憐了！！  
而且更因為我還要跟諾克特交往啊！！你要為我的幸福著想！！」

格拉迪歐最後以招開記者會進行公開說明，為了不波及傷害到其他人，他決定只有他一人出席。  
儘管伊格尼斯認為他沒有必要為了隱藏身分而道歉（從一開始這個作家身分就是任憑想像的，從來沒有承認或否認過），那也不是他的意圖。  
格拉迪歐覺得這是一定要的，因為還是有粉絲會覺得心情上難以接受而傷心，然後安慰伊格尼斯說他不當作家也能回自家當保鑣所以沒差餓不死。

記者會當天他特別要求伊格尼斯不用出席，但伊格尼斯還是在現場偷偷看XD  
格拉迪歐冷靜地說明自己是那位作家，先對覺得這份真相難以接受的粉絲表達歉意。  
他說出開始寫書的初衷，在取材的過程中覺得這些人的故事不該被埋沒，獲得許可後加入自己的想像寫出來。  
他並沒有意圖要欺騙任何人，編輯部當初的意思也是保持神祕任憑想像，所以也不是編輯的鍋。  
他感謝妹妹伊莉絲、都是好友的歷代編輯在過程中給予的各種協助，自己學到很多。

這次八卦雜誌引起的風波，他說明那天兩人是為了購買給自己的生日禮物和派對用的食材，如果連好友和妹妹都有錯，那麼他才是那位罪魁禍首。  
然後話鋒一轉，他認為憑著想像力沒有取證就亂寫的八卦記者有錯，希望他們能刊登修正啟事並於刊物上對伊格尼斯和伊莉絲道歉，不然要告那家出版社。

對於記者提問之後的打算，格拉迪歐回答想休息一陣，也許回歸老家本業幫忙。

這記者會現場大概就是伊格尼斯體認到『這男人怎麼這麼好/溫柔』的瞬間吧（炸）

之後格拉迪歐真的銷聲匿跡了一段時間（跑去鄉下露營了其實XDD），伊莉絲的清白回來了（尚未設定這世界的諾克特是幹啥的）  
伊格尼斯的被詢問率變高（因為是帥哥），其實有點困擾。  
格拉迪歐的書反而因為這場記者會上本人的良好應對又大賣了一陣，  
「能夠有男人能這麼了解女性心理真讓我對男人又重拾希望了！」  
（不、太太那傢伙是特例）

在遊蕩時期格拉迪歐為了不造成伊格尼斯的麻煩也刻意不聯絡他，不過他會更新很少人知道的部落格，寫下所見所聞和各種心情，有看到的人都覺得"這小子戀愛了還是遠距離形式"。  
伊格尼斯暫時請調回校對部埋頭工作，偶爾收收從各地寄回來的（充滿愛的）土產和手寫小卡片，或者聽聽伊莉絲對他老哥的抱怨。  
就這樣過了三個月，風波平息得差不多之際，那個連載得很讓人心動的部落格偶然被人推薦出來上了新聞，說是具備野外露營小知識，對鄉土民情的介紹很有趣，還有看得出來對某個對象的思念真是愛到滿出來。

「怎麼還不告白啊讓人好心急！！」  
「也許就是下一份土產了啦！！」  
「等等這家店在我老家附近！！他到了我家鄉了！！！」

不小心（？）引起各地土產店（X）和戶外活動用品店甚至郵局串聯起來找人的格拉迪歐本人毫無自覺 XDDD  
依舊到處露營和買土產，直到某天後台更新部落格之後注意到點閱數突然大增，困惑之際接到妹妹的電話。

「哥哥，那個部落格是你的吧？ 被發現囉~~大家都在等你什麼時候告白呢！」  
「？？？？！！！！ 什麼？ 告白？」

本人表示一頭霧水，然後被親妹妹嘲笑說怎麼自己的事情這麼遲鈍當什麼作家XD

稍微懂了來龍去脈之後，格拉迪歐覺得這樣下去又會造成伊格尼斯的困擾，  
所以關掉了部落格，土產也留著沒寄出，躲山裡去了（爆）

之前所有的土產都是寄到出版社的，因為突然關部落格的動作太大反而引起討論，出版社原本也想去找找看這人的本尊詢問出版意願。  
這任務被莫妮卡看到，直接偷偷叫了伊格尼斯過來比對，發現是格拉迪歐的機率極高。

「他現在躲起來了，你要回應他嗎？」

伊格尼斯請假一週，循著原先部落格的蹤跡（有人有印下備份）還有自己收到的土產＆卡片的各種蛛絲馬跡，衝出去追人。

最後當然追到了（O）  
所以最後一張照片可能說明是「土產到期日，今天土產也沒有送出去，因為對方直接來認領了」 XDD

我快被我自己浪漫死（O）


End file.
